I Told You So
by Verdigurl
Summary: New Zealand wanted her independace, so she ends up sending a letter to Santa Asking for it :D


**Please review :D Feed meh!**

**(1) Arona means colourful in Maori. **

**(2) Hipi means sheep ( Aren't I creative?)**

**(3) It's a tree that blooms red flowers in December since it is summer down here at that time of the year.**

**(4) I heard a rumor that santa lives there. I'm so jelly of my friend cousin who actually went to Finland. Lucky Bastard...**

" Did you think He got it?"Arona(1) asked her pet sheep Hipi(2), as they sat on a sandy beach in Hawkes bay. She clenched her hands in anticipation. It was a late Christmas eve and the red bunches of Pohutukawa (3) flowers had popped out to say hello for the summer.

Hipi scratched the back of it's ear and looked up at the brown hair girl."Baa. Bah bah bah baa~"

She nodded, looking up at the sky." But what if it got lost in the mail? Lapland is pretty far away...(4)"

"Ba."

"But- "

"Ba."

Arona sighed and did a curt nod, despite the feeling in the bottom of her belly. "I just wish Christmas would come already..."She muttered, unsure of the outcome."I want it to come soooo baaaaad."

Hipi nudged her knee and then pointed towards the small house that lay on top of the hill."Ba~"

She looked back up at the sky."Can't we stay out here tonight Hipi? I mean, it's such a nice night out, I can even see the stars! Hey! Maybe if I can see them, maybe santa can!"

Hipi mulled the idea over before coming to a weird, yet fair deal."Ba~Ba bahhh"

"What? You want me to do what? Dude, this ain't one of Japans kareoke nights..."

"Ba?"

"Alright, alright.."She said quickly, as Hipi pulled out a pair of brown bambi eyes. Slowly, she breathed in and started to sing in a clear voice, singing her lullaby.

_Hey Hey Papa! Can I have some Pav please?_

_Hey Hey Mama! Hey Hey Mama!_

_I can't forget the taste of the kumera_

_I just ate before!_

_Draw a circle, There's the earth!_

_Draw a circle, There's the earth!_

_Draw a circle, There's the earth!_

_I am New Zealand!_

_Draw a circle, There's the earth!_

_Stare a while, There's the earth!_

_Holy crap! Is that earth?_

_I am New Zealand!_

_Ah~ A fabulous world that can be seen with a single stroke of a brush!_

_With my courage, I'll never back down!_

__Aotearoa!"__

Arona breathed in again to sing another verse, before noticing the sleeping sheep on her leg. She softly giggled and pulled up the navy blue blanket over both of them.

"G'night Hipi."She whispered, closing her eyes."Love you."

* * *

><p><p>

Finland looked down at the sleeping country, whose brown hair curled over her face. She cuddled the ball of fluff, which, somehow reminded him much of Wales, who had always been the kindest Kirkland to her.

He looked back down at her letter and sighed. He had to make a very pain full decision. Make her independent and let England have a go at her? Or break her heart by saying no?

He sighed again."I wish there was more I could do..."

Finland bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. And then, he left.

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning, Australia sat out on the balcony with a hot chocolate in hand, enjoying the scary silentness of the morning. It was so nice. Too bad it was interrupted by his little sister, who was running around in the front yard, jumping and screaming like a headless chook, waving a piece of paper in the air.

But she was etastic happy, so he didn't mind.

He'd kick her ass later.

* * *

><p><p>

Days later, England suddenly sat out his peppermint tea while reading the morning paper. He almost hit France with it. He couldn't believe his eyes. New Zealand gaining independence from him? What the bloody hell? He didn't authorise this...

He stood up and grabbed his cloak. New Zealand had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p><p>

Arona was in the kitchen, quietly colouring in a hand drawn picture with the new crayons Australia had given her, when a loud rapping noise echoed from the front door. She didn't need to awnser the door to know who it was. She already _knew._

_"Hipi" _She quietly whispered, putting down the red crayon." Go get my shot-gun. Just in case. And then hide yourself. I don't know how things will turn out."

Another loud knock on the door. " _Arona! You open this bloody door at once! I demand it!" _

"Coming!" She yelled, grabbing the shotgun from Hipi and hiding it behind the steadied herself, walked to the door, breathed in and opened it.

"_What the hell!" _England yelled, hands in the air."What the hell Arona! Where the bloody hell did you get the authorisation to be an independent country! I'm sure as hell I didn't!"

"F-From Santa!"

"What?""

"I sent a letter to Santa asking!"

He put down his hands and an ominous purple aura radiated off him."...Finland..."

"No!"She yelled, grabbing his arm."Don't hurt Santa!"

He pointed a finger inches away from her face."Why would you even do this Zea? After everything I've done for you! "

"Don't. Don't start this please."

"Start what?"

"_ This!_ The way you're acting! You did the same thing with Australia! And_ America_!"She stated, shaking her head. Hipi hid behind her legs. "Don't do this!"

"WHY? WHY_ SHOULDN'T I?_"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!"

* * *

><p><p>

_~Flashback~_

"Can I play?" A young New Zealand asked her big brothers, America and Australia. They were playing with a soccer ball out on a large grassy field, next to the riverbank.

Australia smirked. "Not likely Sheila! You're too little!"

"Yeah,"America said, kicking the ball to Aussie."You stay back there! Let the heroes be!"

"But whyyyyyyyy?" She whined, rubbing her eyelashes. It wasn't fair. They always did this. Just because she was a girl. It wasn't fair really. "It's not faaair!"

"Let them be poppet."England said, patting her head." Ladies aren't meant to participate in such rough things anyway."

She threw his hand away. "No! It's not fair! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't be just as good! I'll be even better!"

"Just you wait!" She yelled, raising a finger in the air. " One day I'll be a big, strong country who will be independent! All on my own!"

England chuckled at her spunk. Australia laughed. "That'd be the day! When kangaroo's fly!"

As she walked away, her eyes turned into slits. "Just you wait..."She mumbled.

__~End Flashback~__

* * *

><p><p>

England stopped yelling and just stood there, staring at the young country. It was then that he realised that she had grown up without him noticing. New Zealand, on the other hand, took no notice of his pause. She kept yelling her lungs out. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! "

"Fine."He said quietly, a smile growing."You win Arona."

She stopped, speechless. No way. He gave up? Just like that? What the fudge?

England turned. She was old enough now to be on her own, He thought walking. He stuck his hands in his pocket. The last thing he heard before turning at the gate was. " I LOVE YOU'RE POMMY ASS MOTHERLAND! YOU'RE WAAAY COOLER THAT FRANCEY PANTS!"

Oh yes. Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
